The GB Life
by Aki Kaede
Summary: A series of oneshots surrounding the life of the GetBackers, Ban and Ginji! No. 1: Ban and Ginji get involved with the police and a...banana?


Author's notes: This is my very first GB fic!

It is made up of a bunch of oneshots. The main theme: crack.

This is my first time trying to write a GB fic so, please, no flames!

Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own GetBackers or any of its characters.**

* * *

**

**A Dancing Banana **

"Ne, Ban-chan."

"What Ginji?" Ban replied exasperatedly.

"Don't you think that we should get a part-time job at a fast-food restaurant or something?" Ginji asked. "That way we are sure to get some money for our food at least?"

"Uruse!" Ban scolded. "If we do that, where is our pride as the GetBackers? Come on Ginji, if we get a big job, we will have enough to feed ourselves for 50 years!"

"But…but Ban-chan!" Ginji whined.

"Stop doing that and help me give out the flyers!" Ban shouted and thrust a stack of flyers into Ginji's hands.

* * *

"Ban-chan, no one is taking our flyers." Ginji said after an hour.

"Damn!" Ban cursed. "And I got them printed with whatever money I had left!"

"I'm hungry!" Ginji complained.

"Ginji! Go give out the flyers quickly!" Ban commanded. "I'm hungry too but we have to get this done!"

"Hai…" Ginji sighed, his poor stomach growling. Then he looked up with a dazed expression on his face.

"Ban-chan…" Ginji let out.

"What now?" Ban asked irritatedly.

"Is it just me or do I see a banana dancing across the street…" Ginji said, the dazed expression still stuck on his face.

"What banana dancing? How can a banana!" Ban was ready to reprimand Ginji for the thousandth time that day but stopped when he turned his head to see what Ginji was talking about. "Dance…"

The two young men's eyes were glued to the scene from across the street.

"Ban-chan." Ginji asked. "Are you using your jagan?"

"No…" Ban replied dreamily. "I don't remember using it…"

"So it isn't just me who is seeing a large, yellow banana dancing across the street?" Ginji asked.

"No, I see it too…" Ban replied. "Ginji, how long has it been since we last ate a banana?"

"Eh? One year? Two years? I don't remember." Ginji said. "By the way, doesn't the banana look so nice and juicy? He continued, drool dripping off the edges of his mouth.

"It looks really nice…" Ban commented, also with drool dripping off his mouth. "It should be enough for the both of us."

"Can we eat it then?" Ginji asked excitedly, with stars shining in his eyes.

"I don't see why not!"

* * *

"Master!" Natsumi called out. "Ginji-san and Ban-san are out on a job again?"

"Ban said he and Ginji was going to give out flyers." Paul replied. "Although I don't think anyone would engage their services. They should go get a proper and pay up their debt…" he mumbled.

"Oh Master! I heard that there is a new milkshake café which just opened in town!" Natsumi said excitedly. "I heard that their signature banana milkshake is pretty nice! I wanted to try it but had no chance to!"

"You mean Moo-Moo Shakes?" Paul asked. "I've heard of them. They are having some events today I think. You can switch on the TV; it may be on the news."

"All right!" Natsumi replied enthusiastically and switched on the TV in Honky-tonk. Paul continued to read his newspapers peacefully.

"Master!" Natsumi let out excitedly. "Ginji-san and Ban-san are on TV!"

"What!" Paul was so surprised he spilled his water over the newspaper. He looked at it in distaste. He would have to clean that up later.

Paul turned his attention towards the TV screen. Before long, an incredulous look was etched on his face.

"We interrupt to bring you this news!" The reporter at the scene was reporting live. "The special promotional event of the newly opened Moo-Moo Shake was disturbed by two young men. Their mascot banana outside their stall was attacked by the men who started climbing on it and biting it. As you can see," she gestured towards the entrance of the café. "Police are trying to pull the men off but to no avail. According to reports, the two men suddenly lashed onto the mascot and the mascot, which had been giving out vouchers, screamed for help. The motives are still not clear. The police are not sure whether this is a case of sabotage on Moo-Moo Shake or if men had grudges against the man in the mascot banana."

Paul stared at the screen wide-eyed, unable to believe what was happening. Natsumi's eyes were shining.

"Sugoi!" Natsumi exclaimed. "Ginji-san and Ban-san can fight off so many police officers! They are great!"

Paul slapped his head. _"What are those two idiots doing!" _he thought, then sighed. He knew he would have to be the one to get them out of the police station later.

* * *

Author's notes: Please read and review!


End file.
